My 10th Grade Year
by Jinx16
Summary: Hi! This is a story that is about my made-up life but its me as Jinx! okay so Jinx is a super teenager whos about 16 who lives with her brother whos 13 and her parents. But what happens when on the last day of 10th grade she gets in trouble?way betr story
1. Prologue

**My 10****th**** Grade Year**

**By: Jinx16**

**Prologue**

Hi, my name is Jennifer Luck, but just call me Jinx everyone else does! I live in St. Peters, Missouri with my mom and dad; Mr. and Mrs. Luck, and my younger brother Little Luck; but everyone just calls him Gizmo. Gizmo is in 7th grade at Junior H.I.V.E. Academy while I am in 10th grade at Heros High! I have a ton of friends at Heros High, they are; Rachel Roth or Raven or Rae, Terra Markov (she moved to Florida last year), Garfield Logan or Beast Boy or BB, Victor Stone or Cyborg or even Stone, Dick Grayson (Me: HAHAHAHA dick) or Robin, Koriand'r Beam or Starfire or even Star, Wallace West or Wally West or as everyone calls him Kid Flash (me: *hearts in eyes* oh right on with the prologue), and Carrie Stingers or Bumblebee or even Bee. I also kind of keep in touch with my middle school friends; Simon Eye or Seemore, Dark Wykkyd or Kyd Wykkyd, Mario Strength or Mammoth, Kitten Moth or Kitten, Fang, and Billy Numerous. Okay Well on with the story! =^.^=

* * *

Hi this is my very first story so heres more info about you is who:

Jinx/Jennifer Luck: Me!!!

Gizmo/Little Luck: My brother, Devon

Kid Flash/Wally West/Wallace West:

Raven/Rae/Rachel Roth:Lita, My friend!!

Beast Boy/BB/Garfield Logan: Johnny Jello aka John!!

Terra Markov: Laura

Cyborg/Stone/Victor Stone: Brendon!!

Robin/Dick Grayson:

Starfire/Star/Koriand'r Beam: Kristi My other friend!!!

Bumblebee/Bee/Carrie Stingers:

now for my middle school friends;

Seemore/Simon Eye:

Kyd Wykkyd/Dark Wykkyd: Koty (old friend)

Mammoth/Mario Strength:

Kitten/Kitten Moth: Chelsea

Fang:

Billy Numerous:

Now for others;

Mr. and Mrs. Luck: my real parents

Aqualad: Devin (enemy since elementary school)

Mr. Immortus (world history teacher):

Mad Mod:

Hospital Nurse:

Principal Brain:

Thats all Please rate and Review!!!

CIAO and dont worry i am going to post the first chapter


	2. The Assembly

**My 10****th**** Grade Year**

**Chapter 1: The Assembly**

It was just a normal school day, if you think that a school full of super teens is normal, and it being the last day, then yeah. I was heading off to first hour World History with my boyfriend Kid Flash who might I add has every class with me! I was bored out of my mind so when I saw Aqualad walking by I decided to Hex the ground right in front of him so he would trip and fall! That made Aqualad a very mad Fish Boy (me: Sorry but I had to add that pun!)

"JINX! Why did you trip me?" Aqualad yelled as he got up but was covered in filth.

"I don't know. I was just bored," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"……"

"And I thought it would be funny. And it was!" I started laughing.

"You are soo immature, Jinx." Aqualad stated as he brushed all the crud off of his uniform. (Me: oh I forgot to mention all the students at Hero's High have their hero uniforms that they wear every day to school!)

"Whatever Fish Boy…" I turned around and faced Kid Flash. "Come on Kid Flash, let's get to class before Mr. Immortus gets really mad." I grabbed Kid (Me: That's Kid Flash's nickname that I gave him.) and dragged him to class.

"You'll pay for tripping me, Jinx! I swear, YOU WILL PAY!!!!" Aqualad said.

Later in World History

"So in the French Revolution what king was beheaded?" Mr. Immortus asked

"Ugh I hate world history!" I whispered to Kid.

"Jinx! Pay attention! Now tell me what king was beheaded in the French Revolution?" Mr. Immortus angrily asked.

"Uhh. Was it King Louis XVI?" I answered

"Correct. Now who else besides the king of France was beheaded? Kid Flash?" Mr. Immortus asked

"Maximillian, sir" Kid Flash answered.

"Good. Okay now we will finish up the French revolution tomorrow because we have an assembly today." Mr. Immortus said flatly.

"Great." I said sarcastically to Kid. (Me: oh yeah if I forgot to mention before but Kid Flash is my boyfriend in the story! *has hearts in eyes*)

"I know." Kid said back.

_BEEEEEEP. "Attention all students and staff please report to the gymnasium for an assembly. Thank you." _The intercom announced.

"Come on." I said as I dragged Kid through the crowded halls.

"Why are you in such a rush, Jinxy?" Kid asked as he used that stupid nickname that he gave me.

"Cause we're meeting up with; Rae, BB, Bee, Cyborg, Star, and Robin so we can sit together." I told him as I shoved past Speedy the number one hottest guy in the 10th grade (Me: besides Kid Flash *has HUGE hearts in eyes*)

"Watch it Jinx!" Speedy yelled as I disappeared behind the students.

"Oh, well you could have told me that." Kid said, as he picked me up and ran at super speed to the gym.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." I said dizzily.

"Come on. I see them." Kid pointed to the top row of the bleachers where I could see Star waving to us from was sitting.

About halfway through the assembly

"So, what are you and Kid Flash doing this summer, Jinx?" Raven curiously asked.

"Nothing, really. I have a stupid family thing to go to so we can't really hang out. Ugh." I complained.

"_Attention everyone, we have an announcement to make, all softmores please got to the counselor's office to receive your class ring." _The principal, Mr. Brain said over the microphone speakers.

"Sweet! I can't wait to get my class ring, its awesome that we also get to choose our ring color!" I excitedly said.

Later After School

"YEAH!!! SCHOOLS OUT!!!!!!!!!!" everyone shouted.

"So, Kid do you want to hang out? I don't feel like going home right now." I asked.

"Sure. Hey do you want to watch a movie at my new apartment?" Kid happily asked.

"You have your own apartment? Sure." I said surprised

"Great! Okay lets go." Kid said as he picked me up and ran to his apartment.

"Wow! Sweet view!" I said as I looked out his GIANT living room window.

"Hey I wanted to give you this." I turned around to face him as he handed me a BEAUTIFUL red rose.

"WOW!! Its beautiful Kid. Thank You." I said as I stroked the lovely rose.

"So what do you want to watch?" He asked from the couch.

"I don't kno-" I was suddenly being pulled through the floor.

"JINX!!" Kid shouted from above. I was being pulled through every level of the apartment building. _Hang on there is only one person who can go through walls. _I thought. (Me: Oh yeah I was also blindfolded.)

"Kyd Wykkyd?!?!?!" I shouted.

"Yep. Hey Jen, How's life?" he asked.

"Fine until you dragged me through the floor! Why are you kidnapping me?" I asked very confused to why one of my middle school friends kidnapped me.

"Oh he's not the one kidnapping you. I am!" A familiar voice gloated.

* * *

Ello! Its me again! I hope you like my story! I've never published a story before oh and I'm going to publish chapter 2 tomorrow. If you think i need to change something then comment this.

Rate and Review!!!

CIAO!!!


	3. Being Kidnapped

My 10th Grade Year

Chapter 2

Being Kidnapped

"Aqualad! Why the heck are you kidnapping me? And where am I?" I asked as I was struggling to get my hands free. (Me: oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I when Kyd Wykkyd dragged me through the floor he had blindfolded me and handcuffed me.)

"Don't even bother trying to get free; those handcuffs were made specially for your powers. You can't break them." Aqualad gloated from what I guessed was fifty feet away.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU KIDNAP ME? WHERE AM I AT??????" I screamed.

"I kidnapped you because I know your weakness and I'm going to use that weakness against you! I'm going to brainwash you into being one of my slaves like your friends!" Aqualad said and I am pretty sure I heard an evil laugh in there somewhere.

"……."

"And you can thank Mad Mod for brainwashing your best friends from middle school; See-more, Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd, and Billy Numerous. Who, thanks to you, now work for me!" He evilly stated.

"So why did you do all of this and why are you going to brain wash me???" I was very confused now that I was getting a headache just trying to figure all of this out.

"Because of you tripping me in the today I was laughed at by EVERYONE!!! And I said I was going to make you pay so now you are!!" Aqualad angrily stated. _He's doing all of this just because I tripped him in the hall?!?! Wow he is nuts then. _I thought.

"Oh and I forgot to mention but your brother Gizmo was it, and your parents are now in a better place without you!!" He said evilly.

"GRRRRR" I growled at him for even messing with my family.

"Oh and Happy 16th birthday, Jinx or should I say Jennifer!" Aqualad sarcastically stated. Before I could say anything I heard a machine turn on and my blindfold being untied. I slowly open my eyes and i regret it.

Kid Flash's POV

"JINX!" I shouted as my girlfriend disappeared through my living room floor.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" I said to myself. _Where is she? How can she just disappear through my floor? _I thought as I speed down the stairs of my apartment.

"JINX? JINX----?" I called, as I searched the entire basement of my apartment. Then all of a sudden I heard Jinx scream:

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU KIDNAPPING ME? WHERE AM I?????" _Jinx…. Thank god you're safe! _I thought as a ran towards the door that her voice was coming from.

"Jinx!" I said as I vibrated my molecules through the door. Just as I was all the way through, a machine turned on a hypnotizer screen and this guy with a black cane with a ruby on top started taking something off of Jinx.

"JINX!!!" I yelled, running towards her.

"You won't get away with this Fish boy!" she shouted at a figure in the corner. I growled when I realized who it was.

"Aqualad." I whispered to myself. I looked over at Jinx as she struggled to get free of what I think were some special handcuffs.

"On the contrary, Jennifer, I already have!" Aqualad gloated as he pointed to a Cyclopes guy and a HUGE buff guy.

My POV (Me: YEAH!!!)

"You won't get away with fish boy!" I shouted at my capturer. I was still struggling to free my hands with my eyes snapped shut as I avoided the hypnotizer screen.

"On the contrary Jennifer, I already have!!" Aqualad gloated as I heard him command my friends. _Why did I trip him in the hall? Why am I so stupid? _I thought.

"Jinx!" a familiar voice screams.

"Kid Flash?"

"Jinx, just don't look at the screen!" he says. I think he was somewhere behind me, and wait is that mammoth screaming?

"What do you think I'm doing?!?!?!?!?!" I sarcastically said.

"Hang on, I'm coming!"

"Hurry up!" I shouted as I struggled with the handcuffs. _God who made these handcuffs? And where did fish boy go to? _I thought.

"Okay, let's get those handcuffs off of you now." Kid Flash said as he now was suddenly behind me. A few seconds later the handcuffs fell to the ground with a loud _**THUD!**_

"Thanks Kid! Now come on!" I said as I opened my eyes and jumped on his back and we zoomed out of the room.


	4. Author's note

Author's note

* * *

Hi everyone yeah its me again! well i've gotten some reviews that i would like to share and 2 of them i need help figuring out what it says okay here's one from GrossGirl18,

1. KW is mute. acorrding 2 KF, he nneds a bell.  
2. Aqualad?  
3. AH! GO TO MY PROFILE, USE THE TT EPISODES LINK, & WACH LIGHTSPEED! ITS 2 RUSHED, OOC, & THOSE LITTLE (ME:...)  
THINGS R GETTING ANOUYING!  
4. my apologies if this seems like a flame.

Okay here is the second one from GrossGirl18,

1. WAY ooc. (out of character.) Jinx is a bit gothy. she dosnt use ! or show her emosions much.  
2. names: Jinx- Jennifar Hexe. Terra- Tara (this i dont really get, cuz Terra is a normal name, but in Things Change, i think she clled herself Tara. + the woman who does her vioce is named Tara Strong (she also does Ravens vioce.)) See-More Seymore. (i think i spelled that rong, but who cares?) Starfire- Kori Anders (cuz if u seperate her Tamarianion name in 2 thats wat it endsup as.) Bumblebee- Karen Breecher. as for the rest, u got them rite, but i suggest u check some other high school storys just 2 b sure. u dont hav 2 change them, just thout id let u no this is how most ppl c them wen their not using their real names.  
3. harts r not something i can see in Jinxs eyes UNLESS shes looking at a Unicorn thing. :)  
please note im just trying 2 give some cunstructive critism.

Those were the two mean and weird ones. Here are the two good ones.

This first one is from Jinx KF's Badluck Angel

wtf...good story but its kinda rushed you should put more detail in also stop with the hole 'hearts in my eyes thing' it gets annoying...btw u dont have to listen to me but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE SOON

Next is a newer one from x0xPuppyLuhve,

The idea of you being in the story as an actual canon character, rather than with an OC, is interesting. But, because you're going to be Jinx, you have to try to keep her in character as best as possible, or otherwise, you basically just have an OC that's similar to Jinx herself. I always try to read all of the story before jumping to conclusions, so I'll go ahead and finish off the other two chapter. :) Just, try to work on that detail.

Oh, and on a side note, most of the characters you listed are common on the TT story page, (Like you'll see a lot of Garfield's for BB and Kori's for Starfire) so most readers could automatically guess who is who in the Alternative Universe. I think you could have possibly hinted to the characters in the actual story itself, rather than just making a list.

Alright, I'll stop ranting now. ^^ Hope that you take this semi-well written crit into considersation! Best of Luck!

Okay now i have a question for everyone who is reading this....What do you think should happen when i get back home in the story?

A) i find my parents and brother dead

B)I find only my parents dead but my brother survives wit ha stabbing to the stomach, leg, and arm or

C) That my parents and brother have been kidnapped??

Please review this with your answer!!

Ciao

* * *

Oh wait i forgot something.

when i am done with my story do you think i should start a sequel called my 11th grade year summer? Then a My Senior Summer???

Please respond thanks oh and im going to put up my chapter 3 tomorrow which is where your answers will be revieled


End file.
